In Sickness and In Health
by CaiatrisSerpenthelm
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are having the biggest fight of their lives! After the unfortunate incident, Persona sends Natsume on a mission. Natsume returns and is immediately placed on the hospital wing. How will our nullifier react about Natsume’s health?


**In Sickness and In Health**

**Summary:** Natsume and Mikan are having the biggest fight of their lives! After the unfortunate incident, Persona sends Natsume on a mission. Natsume returns and is immediately placed on the hospital wing. How will our nullifier react about Natsume's health?

**NxM forever!**

**MIKAN'S POV**

Ahh! I'm late again! Not on Jinno- sensei's class! He's going to struck me with his lightning bolt again! Good thing my alice can lessen the pain. Why did I ever sleep last night?! I shouldn't have read the book I borrowed from Hotaru!

-end-

The 12 year old auburn- haired girl entered the classroom in a daze. She felt relieved that the teacher hasn't arrived yet. She greeted her classmates in her bright and cheerful way, as usual.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!"

Her classmates greeted her back, well except for a raven- haired with a manga on his face.

"Ohayo!"

Afterwards, the teacher arrived and explained that a conference was just held.

During the course of the period, Mikan's eyes didn't cooperate with her mind. Her eyes closed due to lack of sleep. Mr. Jinno saw that Mikan dozed off and he shouted at her with rage.

"Mikan Sakura!"

"Huh? Wha- What happened?"

"What happened? You slept at my class!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jinno."

"Do your workbook, Chapter 3. Pass it tomorrow!"

"No!"

Mikan has no choice but to keep quiet and abide to her teacher's orders. While a pair of crimson eyes watched her silently, silent tears ran down her cheeks as she thinks about the load of homework to be done.

'Hn, such a cry baby. Idiot…'the handsome fire caster thought.

During lunch break, Mikan ate silently and isn't her usual self. Hotaru's violet eyes watched her intently while she asked her in an emotionless voce.

"Wanna go to Central Town?"

"Can't. Homework." came her one- liner reply.

"I see."

With no parting words, Mikan stood up without eating half her food and walked toward the Sakura tree.

'Oh Mikan! This is really not your day! What's happening to you?" she muttered under her breath,

Natsume was sitting on top of the tree when he saw Mikan coming. She is looking at the skies as if in heavy thinking. Natsume looked down at the path she is tracking and saw a big rock he started counting to himself backwards.

"10…"

"9…'

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

And…

BAAMMM!

Mikan stood up and touched her bruised knees. She wiped the dust from her skirt. Natsume chuckled and got down from the branch he was sitting on.

"Bad day, polka dots?"

"Baka Natsume!"

"Don't blame your idiocy on others." a smirk swept upon his face as he saw the annoyed expression on her face.

"I'm not an idiot! And stop calling me polkadots!'

"Well," Natsume said with an impish grin, "strawberries then."

"Aagh! I hate you pervert!"

"Is that so polka- I mean strawberries?"

Mikan's tears flowed tirelessly. She looked at Natsume with anger and depression in her eyes. Natsume attempted to wipe the tears that fell on her cheeks but she backed off."

"You're a big pervert Natsume Hyuuga! Can you stop calling me names? You're very insensitive to what other people feel! You only think about yourself! Selfishness, that's what you are good at. I'm sick of this! I hate you!"

Natsume stared at her hazel orbs with his ruby ones. He moved his face towards hers and tried to capture her mouth. She was still muttering some hateful words at him but it is inaudible for him to hear. He kissed her in a one swift motion and absorbed everything she is still saying. He knew she would succumb to his kiss. But…

"Get away from me bastard!" she said as she pushed him away.

"You can't appease me with that maniac kiss of yours! Don't ever go near me again!" she marched off crying while Natsume stayed nailed and rooted on the ground still pondering about what just happened.

'You're so stupid Natsume! Why do you keep on acting like a jerk around her?' he scolded himself.

Days passed by and Mikan avoided Natsume at all costs. She hated him for being an arrogant bastard. But another part of her mind tells her that she misses him, badly. On the other hand, Natsume took notice and tried to call her attention by teasing her, but to no avail. Mikan acted deaf, blind and mute rolled into one whenever he is around.

One day, Natsume is summoned by Persona to carry on a mission. Mikan's heart stooped when she heard that the infamous fire caster has to go on a new mission. Certain that it is dangerous. Mikan wore that worried expression on her face but Natsume didn't notice.

Persona ordered Natsume to pursue an anti- alice organization member who entered the premises last week.

"So that explains the conference held 3 days ago."

"Yes. The problem here is that the person we are talking about right now has an unusual alice. Very unusual that it is difficult to track him down."

"How unusual?"

"He can transform himself to another form. Or worse, another person.'

"How will I know it's him?"

"Well, the only information I know is that he has a necklace with a black pearl pendant."

"That is quite helpful."

"I have to warn you Hyuuga, this can be quite dangerous."

"I still accept. I don't have a choice to decline, do I?"

"Good. I'll send a person to your room in a moment.'

Natsume plans to make the mission the outlet of his depression about Mikan.

The next day, Mikan woke up earlier than usual and headed for school. She skipped happily to her classroom. Mikan is relieved to see Natsume's seat empty. But when it is still empty after 2 more days, she felt worried.

"Miss him?" her subconscious asked.

"No! Worried though. He might be in great danger right now." she snapped back.

The next morning, she found Sumire crying. She braced herself for a stunning and shocking news.

"Why?" she asked.

"Natsume is at the hospital wing. Persona told us that he was well and healthy when he came back last night but he was admitted this morning…" Sumire narrated in between chokes of sobs.

She felt her last defenses crumble. She wanted to cry. Thoughts entered her mind she wishes not to happen. What if something happens to him and he still doesn't know what she feels for him or the intensity of the hurt she felt during their latest fight or how guilty she about what she said to him. But no, she is determined to stay strong for him.

She ran outside the classroom to the hospital wing to see Natsume. She ran so fast that she can beat a cheetah to the finish line. Truly, when disaster strikes, you do unexpected things. (Thanks Ms. Peteza!)

She asked a nurse if Natsume Hyuuga is there. The kind nurse motioned towards a private suite and preceded her. While they entered the door, the nurse briefly described his state. He's in coma. A prolonged state of unconsciousness. Mikan noted that the nurse is quite nervous. But it doesn't matter at all. Nothing else matters but Natsume. The nurse told her that she can talk to the patient because he can hear it but he can't intercept it. Mikan nodded gratefully as the nurse went out. Mikan cried helplessly as she looked at Natsume's state.

"Natsume? Can you here me?" Mikan sobbed uncontrollably.

"I… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been mad at you. It is just because of my temper that day…"

"Please Natsume! Fight for your life! You can do it."

"Don't leave me Natsume… I… I… I love you Natsume!" she cried as she hugged Natsume's bandaged body.

"I love you too, polka dots."

'Is my imagination playing with me?' she thought. She felt something or someone playing with her hair. She looked up to see Natsume smiling down at her.

"Natsume/"

"Hn?"

"You're conscious! You're okay!"

"Baka! What d'ya think of me? Weak?"

"But I thought…"

"Shh.. I planned it."

"What?"

"I planned everything. To make you worried about me. Including threatening the hospital staff to cooperate with me."

"But why?"

"Idiot. Because I want you to miss me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you that's why." a grin crept to his face.

"You went through all that? Skipping classes?"

"My mission is true. The part that I am injured is not."

"Natsume!"

Natsume sat up and took Mikan's chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"I love you, polka dots." He muttered as his lips descended on hers. The kiss is long and sweet.

When he broke it, he asked Mikan something.

"You have to say something?"

"No. I don't think there is anything else to say." Mikan grinned impishly.

"Damn it polka dots!"

"I love you to pervert!' she kissed him again.

Hey! Thanks for reading. It's my first time to write a fic here and it's quite exciting (especially when you receive reviews, good or bad, they're still reviews right? They are still worth looking forward to). I'm sure I'll fit in here in no time at all. But with you're help of course. I have another fic to type. I'll update with you guys! So long! ÜÜÜÜÜÜ


End file.
